sugarrush_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanellope Von Schweetz
"Everyone here thinks I'm just a mistake and I wasn't even supposed to exist. What do you expect?" :―Vanellope Von Schweetz Vanellope Von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the Wreck-It Ralph Franchise and a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman and her signature kart is the Candy Kart. Official Bio Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch," Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: The other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. 15 years of rejection had left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." "Diet Cola Mountain is the home of Vanellope von Schweetz, who lives in a secret un-programmed hideaway on the side of the hill. A lifetime of being excluded, bullied and belittled by other racers has made her fiercely independent. She's been teased and troubled so long, she's given up trying to build relationships with the people she meets. For Vanellope, there's no such thing as friends- just strangers she hasn't met yet." Official Stats *Sarcasm - 90% *Mischief - 100% *Popularity - 3% *Heart - 100% Appearance Vanellope is a young girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, a button nose and hazel eyes. Her hair is black and pulled back into a ponytail; it's decorated with a various assortment of small candies, and the scrunchie appears to be made of red licorice. She wears a light mint green hoodie with strawberry bootlace tassels, and two Reese's Cup wrappers for a skirt. Her mismatched leggings are striped with teal and white, and the left is additionally accented with purple "double stripes". She also wears black boots with red frosting scribbles on the soles. Personality Vanellope is a mischievous and quirky 9-year-old (or 12 years old, according to John Lasseter) racer that is full of curiosity. Because of her status as Sugar Rush's glitch, she is an outcast. She lives alone on the inside of Diet Cola Mountain, isolated from the other Sugar Rush racers. She is determined to race, but the denizens of her game won't let her because they believe their game will be rendered unplayable if she is allowed to race. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers". This shows that Vanellope is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Ralph reunites with Vanellope after destroying her kart. It took no time at all for the young girl to forgive Ralph after the bad-guy admitted he was wrong for what he did. Another example is when Vanellope regains her throne and gladly accepts the citizens of Sugar Rush's apology for tormenting the girl once their memories of her rule were restored. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, and very loving. Even after fifteen years of torment and being told she could never race, the young girl always took the chance to live her dream should a chance come her way. Vanellope's loving ways are best expressed in the scene where Sugar Rush was invaded by Cy-Bugs, yet Vanellope was the only citizen unable to escape. Here, she calmy tells Ralph to go on without her, completely accepting the fact that she was about to die. However, Ralph's safety was far more important than her own in her eyes, as the bad-guy was the only person to ever show her kindness at that point, which meant the world to her. Another example is displayed when Vanellope gives Ralph a gift for helping her create a real racing kart; a homemade medal that reads "You're my hero.", given to the bad-guy in case she didn't win his original hero's medal back at the end of the Random Roster Race, knowing how much earning a medal meant to him. Memorable Quotes *''"You're not from here, are you?"'' *''"I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody''!" *''"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta. Just got pixelexia, okay?" Vanellope speaking with Taffyta before destroying the Likkity Split.'' *''"Are you a hobo?"'' *''"Guess you'll be stepping out of your comfort zone then, Gladus!"'' *''"Uh, I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you. It's a double stripe. Double stripes break. Uh-doy!"'' *''"Why are your hands so freakishly big?"'' *''"What's that? Didn't hear ya! Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!"'' *''"Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree, that anyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed."'' *''"Everyone here says I'm just a mistake, and I wasn't even supposed to exist. Whaddaya expect?"'' *''"Ralph, my man!'' (in Southern accent) My main man!" *''"Uh, I don't actually know how to drive... a real kart."'' *''"I told you, racing's in my code!"'' *''"President Vanellope von Schweetz!" It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"'' *With Ralph: Ralph: "They'll love you. You know why? Because you're a winner." Vanellope: "I'm a winner."''Ralph: ''"And you are adorable." Vanellope: "I'm ADORABLE!" Ralph: "And everybody loves an adorable winner!" *''"C'mon...You son of a gun!.."'' *''"I'm not listening to you. Get out of my way! I'm going to that race!"'' *''(To Ralph, sadly) "You really ARE a bad guy!"'' *''"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" *"I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna... Oh wait, do you know how to drive?"'' *''"Well, unless you've got a go-kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you!"'' *"You know, you could stay here and live in the castle. You'll have your own wing, where no one would complain about your stench or treat you bad ever again; you can be happy." *''"What a moron." '' *''"Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper-baby?"'' *''"I sleep in these candy wrappers, and bundle myself up like a little homeless lady."'' *''"Alright. Do your thing, knuckles. Bust it open."'' *''"Come on! Give me a beat."'' *''"That was awesome."'' *''"Why did the hero flush the toilet? Say why. Because it was his doody!"'' *''"Hey, genius! It's a jawbreaker! You're never gonna break..."'' *''"A work of art like this must be signed."'' *''"You gotta watch out for the splashes, that stuff is boiling hot."'' *''"What the...? Who are you?!" *"Hey. Knock it off!"'' (to King Candy, when he was smashing Vanellope's racing kart's window screen, with a metal rod from his kart). *''"You're a RAT! And I don't need you, and I can win the race on my own!"'' *''"Oh, no, I don't, y'see cause I paid my fee, and I'm on the board, so yeah, I'm definately racing!"'' *''"I'm fine, I'm fine! Let's finish this race!"'' *''"I made it for you! Just in case we don't win. Not that there's even a remote chance we won't win!"'' *''"Thank you, Jeeves!"'' *''"So how'd I do?"'' *''"First I was here. Then I was there. I was glitchin' through the walls and I'm not giving that up!"'' *''"Au revior, Admiral Underpants." '' *''"C'mon, chumbo! Let's shake on it!"'' *''"Welcome to my home!"'' *''"What is the big whoop about that crummy medal, anyway?"'' *''"Hello! Is Ralph in there? Like to speak to 'im, please!"'' *''"Glitch. That's it! Come on, Vanellope, I know you said you wouldn't do it again but you're gonna do it one more time! Just focus, and concentrate... and ... GLITCH''!"'' *"Yippeee! I'm in the race!"'' *''"Don't worry! I Got it under control!"'' *''"You really don't know anything, do you?"'' *''"I think I'm gonna puke actually, I think I might puke. You know, like a VURP! Vomit and a burp together, and you can taste it, and you just feel it RISING up and... OH THIS IS SOOO EXCITING!"'' *''"King Candy?! You sold me out?!"'' *''"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!"'' Trivia *Vanellope's name literally means "Vanellope from city of Schweetz." Her first name is most likely a combination of the female name Penelope and a flavoring used for sweet foods, vanilla. Her last name contains the German preposition "von," which originally indicated place of origin, but was later also used to indicate royalty. "Schweetz" is likely a play on the word "sweets" and the name "Scwitz". *Before she learns how to control her glitching, Vanellope is shown to glitch more often when excited or worked up. *In the junior novelization, Vanellope describes the fictional disability, pixlexia, as "a code-reading disability that occurs when the corpus does not properly recognize certain symbols." This is a reference to the real-life disability, dyslexia **She references pixlexia briefly in the movie as well. *Her skirt is made out of a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's Wrappers. *The "bow" she uses in her hair is actually red licorice. *Her fans are anthropomorphic popcorn. *Vanellope is the only racer in Sugar Rush wearing a hoodie rather than a jacket, and is the only one not to wear a helmet or cap on her head. However, she does sometimes wear her hood up and over hear head. *Vanellope (along with Gloyd) are the only racers on Sugar Rush who's ears are shown, due to the others' helmets or their hairstyles which completely cover their ears. **She is also the only one who had her forehead exposed. *The kart that King Candy is normally seen with used to be in Vanellope's possesion, as Vanellope is seen driving it on the side of the game console. *Vanellope is the only main character that never called Ralph by his title 'Wreck-it'. *It is apparent that Vanellope has no memories of being a princess. A possible explaination could be that when King Candy locked up the racers memories, hers were erased as well. However, some disagree with this due to the fact that in one of the scenes she calls Taffyta and the rest 'fellow racers'. This may be because the scene was soon after Vanellope enters the race using Ralph's medal. *In one of the concept arts she is seen using her original kart and the actual racing attire. *She is one of the only people who doesn't trust King Candy. *According to Rich Moore and Sarah Silverman, Vanellope is 9 years old. However, according to John Lasseter, she is 12 years old. **However, it is hard to tell, as she could have been inspired by the Chibi style (see below). *Vanellope, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, are partly based on the Chibi style; a style used in anime that depicts characters as small, cute and, at most times, childish. *Vanellope's name is actually a portmanteau of "vanilla", a type of dessert flavoring, and "Penelope", a Greek-based girl's name. According to Greek mythology, Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, who was constantly waiting for her husband to return from the battle of Troy and subsequently, his Odyssey. During Odysseus' Odyssey, many people thought that her real husband was dead and sent many suitors to try to marry her, but were ultimately driven out by Odysseus upon his return and proving them to be her real husband. *Despite having hazel eyes in the movie, posters, etc., Vanellope can clearly be seen with bright green eyes when she is shown on the side of the cabinet after Ralph throws away his medal. *Interestingly enough, Vanellope is never shown racing in her white tracksuit after she resets the game, nor is she seen racing in her original cart which was stolen by King Candy. It's implied that the kart that she and Ralph created was eventually incorporated into the game and her supposed original (King Candy's) was presumably destroyed when King Candy transformed into a Cy-Bug and was killed. *Vanellope's princess dress resembles the dresses worn by royal women during the 16th-17th century. *Although it is stated that Vanellope is unable to leave her game due to her being a glitch, at the end she can be seen attending Felix and Calhoun's wedding as Calhoun's maid-of-honor. In fact during the credits she can be seen traveling with Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to different video games, this is due to her reintegration after the game reset, leaving her "glitchy" (i.e. capable of teleporting within the game) but no longer a glitch. *She used Crumbelina Di Caramello's kart to save Ralph from plumetting into Diet Cola Hotsprings in Diet Cola Mountain. *When creating Vanellope, animators and designers described her as having "a hint of Sarah (Silverman), a hint of Cindy Lou Who, combined with this grubby little Pippi Longstocking moppet kid." *Originally, Vanellope was going to have grayish-green skin to show viewers that she was a glitch, but her animators eventually decided against it since they thought it would make her look too much like a zombie. *Also, Vanellope is the only character from ''Sugar Rush ''to see in person King Candy's real identity as Turbo. It's unknown if Vanellope sees Turbo before he snatches her throne and locks her memories. *Unlike the other main characters in the film, Vanellope's hands only have four fingers as opposed to five. *In the video game, Vanellope's goggles have a red film over them instead of clear lenses as seen in the first film. *Unlike the other Sugar Rush Racers, Vanellope doesn't have a particular theme. Category:Existing Characters Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush